


The First Date

by lilaestheticsnhope



Series: Lucifer's Soulmate [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A little jealousy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Black reader but anyone can read and enjoy, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Lucifer's daddy issues, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: Meeting your soulmate at such a hectic time in your life didn't leave room for getting to know each other. So, over a month later, you finally have your first date. It's a chance to get to know Lucifer and figure out how you'll work as soulmates. It's also a chance for Lucifer to figure out what your catch is. After all, it seems a little too good to be true that his soulmate, a woman chosen by God for him, is without fault.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Black!Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Series: Lucifer's Soulmate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125104
Kudos: 50





	The First Date

“I’m sorry, no I can’t even continue this conversation with you, bitch. Your soulmate is Lucifer Morningstar?! The owner of Lux?” your best friend raved. You were on Facetime with her while you got ready for your date with Lucifer 

“Yes, it is and we’re going on our first date tonight so if you could be helpful and give me feedback on this dress,” you complained, holding up a red dress in front of your body in full view of the camera. 

“It’s cute but you can do better,” your friend spoke. You agreed and went back inside of your closet while she kept talking, “Okay but that man is like… rich rich. How are you so god damn lucky?!”

“Am I really? Because for the rest of my life I’m probably gonna be running into supermodels who have had orgies with him.” 

“A small price to pay.” 

You scoffed, “He’s also the devil.” 

“He’s an asshole?” 

“No… well yeah a little bit but like in the way I like,” You grabbed a white dress and went out with it. 

“Bitch, no. It is not your wedding. But what do you mean he’s the devil?" 

“His name is Lucifer, Jess.” 

“Okay yeah, weird name. Did his parents actually name him that?” 

“Yep.” 

“Damn are they satanists? Girl, are you gonna get sacrificed?” 

“I don’t think so, but who knows man. My life is already so fucking weird.” You huffed grabbing your phone and taking it into the closet with you. You looked around for a while until your eyes settled on a nice black dress. You grabbed it with a fair amount of speculation. It wasn’t the most modest thing in the world but it was fitting for a fancy restaurant and it made your ass look amazing. When you showed your friend this dress her eyes lit up. 

“Put it on. I wanna see it on.” 

You put the phone on the bed facing the ceiling while you changed into the dress. You looked at yourself in your mirror and grinned, “Oh ho shit, bitch hol’ up. Hol’ up because this is a moment. No look at this,” you picked up your phone and set it up so Jess could see. 

She gasped, “Bitch are you trying to get pregnant on the first date?!”

“I’m trying to get my back cracked like a glow stick. Is she giving eat it with the panties on?” you questioned posing to show off the high thigh slit that showed off the end of your garters. 

“You’re giving sugar baby but he definitely pays you to spit in his mouth.” 

“This is the move. No bitch I don’t think you get it. It’s like if Fran Fine had a bad girl phase.” 

“That one. If you don’t get fucked so good your lashes come off then he’s not actually your soulmate because at this point. I can’t name a badder bitch than you. What shoes are you wearing?” 

“Oh the Ralph and Russo’s, baby. I’m serving drama.”

“I love it when you serve drama.” 

You went to your bathroom to start doing your makeup while you talked some more about Lucifer. The two of you really meant to have this date sooner but it’s amazing how much a murder trial could tie up your schedule. Plus, you had to attend your friend’s funeral. It was a month and a half before you were able to find a night that both you and Lucifer were free. The two of you kept in touch. He texted you almost everyday, never in the way other men did though. He wasn’t a “good morning” and “good night” kind of guy. He was more of a random question at 3 A.M. kind of guy. You were pretty sure your last conversation was about what you thought of impressionistic work. Then before that you were on the phone with him way too late at night while you were building a canvas for a big commissioned piece and you were talking about art. You mentioned it without even thinking that your favorite Alexandre Cabanel piece was not The Birth of Venus. Then you realized what was your favorite and you laughed so hard you couldn’t even explain what was so funny for a long time. Your favorite painting of his was The Fallen Angel. 

“He’s easy to talk to. I guess it’s probably because he’s so nonjudgmental you know? Like I don’t feel like I have to censor myself. If I wanna talk about how I nude modeled in college for minimum wage I can do that and he’s not like put off by it. And like you know how Rose’s soulmate spent, like, the first month they knew each other appalled that she wasn’t a virgin and that she didn’t wanna move in, get married, and have 2.5 kids?”

“Ugh, I still don’t like Joe.” 

“Yeah. He’s crazy. But Lucifer’s not like that. It’s easy breezy.” 

“Well he did completely reject you at first so it’s the least he could do to make everything else easy.” 

You nodded because she was right. It really was the least he could do, “Yeah. I don’t know I can just see why he’s my soulmate. He’s not like digging his hooks into me, you know? And he doesn’t lie.” 

“He’s a man!”

“I know! But he really doesn’t. Sometimes I wish he would, but honestly I never have to wonder if he’s telling the truth. He like made a vow of truth or something. I dunno. Oh! And bitch! He’s in therapy already!”

“Really?!” 

“Yeah!” you grinned. 

Jess’s face softened as she looked at you on Facetime, “You already love him,” she smiled, her voice warm with almost maternal fondness. 

You felt your face heat up, “I… He’s just sweet… and it’s so stupid because we haven’t even been on a date yet, but he just gets me. He really gets me and it’s like all my frustrations about people and dating are finally at rest and I’m just… very grateful to have met him. Ugh! That’s so embarrassing! It’s a man! He’s a man! And I already want to just be soft with him!” You laughed as Jess wretched at your mushy talk. 

* * *

Lucifer was moving quickly around his penthouse while Maze sat on the sofa looking bored. He was… nervous but not a bad kind of nervous. It was a unique mixture of trepidation and excitement. To be honest he’d been waiting for this night for almost two months and now it was here. You were busy testifying in the case against your former assistant and then you were mourning your friend and you were busy with work. He had a few cases to help on so your first date just kept getting pushed back. In the meantime, though, he’d talked about you to Linda almost to a point of excess. If she was tired of hearing about you she hid it well because she always had a little smile on her face when he spoke of you. He recalled their conversation today. 

“She’s everything I could have wanted and all the little things I didn’t know to ask for. And she’s beautiful in this nuanced way that I just can’t quite put my finger on. I’ll give Father this much he knows how to make a beautiful creation. Then she’s funny! She’s hilarious. We could spend all night laughing.” 

“You seem quite taken with her. You must be excited for tonight.” 

“Well... “ Lucifer trailed. It’s not that he wasn’t excited. It’s just that at some point part of him had settled into the rhythm you already had. It was enough to just talk to you. It was weird and new to finally be with you in a tangibly romantic way. “I am nervous.”

“That’s to be expected. What are you nervous about?”

“Well, she just took the whole… devil thing in stride. I don’t really think she’s thought it through and when she does I don’t really know what she’ll do.” 

“Alright but what if she has. It’s been a month and a half and she still wants this date. That’s a long time not to think about something like that.” 

“I suppose you’re right. At times she just seems… too good. She takes things too well, or she’s just…” he trailed off trying to think of the words. 

“She’s too good to be true?” 

“Yes… no good thing in my life comes without a catch.” 

“Oh I’m sure she has a catch.”

“You think she’s a trap planned by my father.”

“No. I think she’ll leave her paint brushes everywhere. I think she’ll… I don’t know, get paint on your expensive couches or leave her hair in the drain. Maybe you’ll hate that she likes green olives, or that she doesn’t like… bourbon. We all have our quirks. She’s human, that’s her catch. Our nature is our catch, that's it. Things are new… they’re supposed to feel good.” 

He came out of his bedroom with a tie and Maze groaned out loud. 

“Are you seriously considering a tie?” she complained, “Put it down!” 

“I want her to know I’m taking this date seriously.” 

“Then just take the date seriously. You don’t need to wear a tie! And since when do you have a soulmate mark? I’ve seen literally all of you.”

“Not since my wings grew back, Maze,” Lucifer reminded her. He tossed the tie on the sofa and then looked around for his keys and made sure his wallet was in his pocket. 

“Wait, so she came with the wings.” 

“I suppose so. Though it could have been there earlier, I'm not sure. I haven’t had reason or opportunity to stare at my own back.” 

“So what now you live happily ever after with this human?” 

“I haven’t thought that far, honestly. Dr. Martin explicitly told me not to think too hard about it so I am not going to. It’s a date.” 

“With the woman God decided was your best match.” 

“Yes, and I’m sure he expects me to reject her on that principle alone _but_ I’d only be punishing myself and her. It’s no bother to him.” 

Maze considered that and decided he was probably right, God couldn’t care less if Lucifer accepted his soulmate or not, “Is she hot?” 

“Extremely.” 

“Nice. Think she’d be down for a threesome.” 

“Maybe I won’t ask that on our first date.” 

“If she’s really the person meant for you she won’t mind.” 

“I’m almost positive that’s not how it works.”

Maze shrugged, “You don’t know until you try.” 

“I’ll pass. How do I look?” Lucifer asked. 

Maze looked at him for a moment, “Like you’re trying really hard for a human woman.” 

“Good.” Lucifer started walking towards the elevator, “Don’t wait up.” 

“I never do.” 

* * *

You looked yourself in the mirror, playing with your hair nervously as Jess talked about her work day. You looked beautiful. You looked more than beautiful. Every time you caught a glimpse of yourself on a reflective surface you were suddenly Narcissus. For a while before you turned twenty you were utterly convinced that you were your own soulmate. You felt utterly complete in yourself so how could another person possibly add to you. It was your own vanity, but it helped to make you as self-loving as you were today. 

“Bitch, I can’t stop staring at you! Get your face off the camera. I'm tryna tell my story!” Jess yelled at you suddenly. 

While you laughed at that your doorbell rang and you gasped suddenly realizing that the date was about to start. You were literally going on a date with the man you would, theoretically, spend the rest of your life with. 

“Oh my god, he’s here,” You squealed. 

“Okay, you look sexy as fuck. We’ll get brunch tomorrow and you can tell me all about it. Love you, babe!”

“Love you too. Bye-bye.” you hung up then hurried over to grab your purse and slip your phone inside. You felt like your whole body was singing with energy. It was like a mixture of coffee jitters and that feeling on the largest drop of a rollercoaster. It was exhilarating and terrifying. You opened the front door and there he was. He smiled as you opened the door and all the tension left your body. 

“Hello, don’t you look ravishing,” he spoke, shamelessly looking you up and down. 

“So do you.” you smiled. You noticed as you study the dark charcoal gray of his suit that he was holding roses, “Oh! Are those for me?”

“No, they’re mine but I was hoping you had a vase,” he answered with a teasing smile. 

“I do, come in I’ll get one for you to put ‘em in until you get back,” you played along with his little joke and moved out of the way so he could come in. You closed the door and followed him towards your kitchen. You grabbed a vase and filled it with water to put the flowers in so they wouldn’t wilt before you got the chance to properly trim the stems and put some nutrients in the water. 

“Is that the piece you’re working on?” Lucifer asked and your eyes went wide as you realized you’d left your work uncovered. You couldn’t exactly cover it because you were working with oils which took forever to dry. The last thing you were working on was a personal peace and very much a product of having met your soulmate. 

“Oh um yeah, but it’s a personal piece… not uh for work. Just for me.” Having someone look at your unfinished work always set you on edge. 

“I recognize those eyes,” he smirked. 

“I just.. I thought it was nice that you have brown eyes. Everyone always paints you with blue.” You spoke softly trying not to make a big deal out of it so that he wouldn’t make a big deal out of it. 

“Will you sell it to me when you’re done?” 

“Um… oh. I’d give it to you-”

“Nonsense. You’re right there are no accurate paintings of me and I like your style. I’ll buy it from you.” 

“... Maybe ask me again when it’s done.” 

“Of course. Well, shall we then.” 

“Yes. Let me set my security system. It’s a bit sensitive so you have to be still while I set it. It’s amazing the purchases you make after a crazy man comes bursting into your house,” you mused, mostly just babbling to fill the silence while you set the alarm.

"I can imagine."

"Yeah, Earth is ghetto. You know it occurred to me last night that I have a million biblical questions to ask you."

"Oh?" 

The alarm beeped as you began to walk towards the front door. You waited until you were outside and the door was locked to continue. 

"Yeah, you know what was the thought process behind tempting Eve because now I have cramps and have to wear clothes."

"I barely did anything. No one ever asked Eve if she wanted to be married to Adam. God simply decided she would be. I only asked her what she really wanted. And, well it was the forbidden fruit so to speak."

"So what was the fruit like because allegedly it's not a fruit on Earth anymore."

Lucifer put his hand on your lower back to move to your other side so he could get the car door for you. 

"Well it's back on Earth now," he answered as he opened the door for you. You looked up at him confusedly. So he continued, "The original sin of humanity wasn't disobedience. It was desire."

You got in the car trying to think of what that meant, "Wait… you fucked Eve?!"

"It's what she wanted. She was miserable with Adam. I hate to say so but human men have not changed very much in their millennia on Earth. Women however… constantly surprise me."

"Alright. I'm less upset with Eve. I get it. Okay but what was the garden of eden like?"

Eventually the wind made it a little too much effort to talk so you settled for watching the city pass you by. It felt good to be at his side. So many people said being with your soulmate would feel like being complete. He didn't make you feel complete. You were complete by yourself. He made you feel larger than life. You felt like you were infinite. So for a moment you closed your eyes taking your time to thank God for making any of this possible. It seemed like the big guy certainly wouldn't be getting a thank you from Lucifer. God _was_ sort of your father-in-law now. Maybe you should start praying more often. Would he want to hear from you? Maybe so. This whole thing hardly seemed like a punishment. It seemed like… perhaps God wanted to be sure his wayward son wasn't entirely alone. Maybe it was him sending his blessing for Lucifer to simply stay on Earth. You supposed you would never know. All you knew was that Lucifer kept sneaking glances at you as if he expected you to disappear any moment. 

Each time you caught him looking at you, you had to fight not to smile like an idiot. Maybe he felt just as nervous to be doing this. It was the eve of a huge life change. You’d spent your whole life so sure you were completely satisfied by yourself, and now here this man was threatening your entire life’s principles. The crazy part is, you were excited for it. You were absolutely giddy at the idea that he was going to absolutely upheave everything you thought you knew about life and you had no idea how. It was scary. It was terrifying but so was becoming an artist, so was anything worth doing in this life. 

He pulled in front of a ridiculously fancy restaurant that you’d actually been meaning to try out for years, but just never got around to it. You could never justify spending a hundred dollars on sushi. Could you afford it? Technically, but you didn’t want to push it. He gave his keys to the valet as you got out of the car.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” he asked as he offered you his arm. 

You hooked your arm with his letting your hand rest on his forearm as he led the way inside. “I was just thinking that I’ve been wondering about this restaurant for the longest time.” 

“Why not go?” 

“Well I’m well-off but this is still just a bit above my tax bracket. Plus, I’m busy.” 

“It’s a real treat.” 

You let a beat of silence go before you changed the subject again, “I still have biblical questions.” 

“Of course you do.” 

“This one is… stupid.” you admitted with a little laugh, “Have you met Cain and did he ever tell you where he got the gall to say the line I’m not my brother’s keeper like God didn’t already know what happened?” 

Lucifer snorted, “I’ve met Cain, I didn’t ask about that, but I can assure you that man has nothing but audacity. He was a class A jackass.” 

“Was? I thought he couldn’t die.” 

“He couldn’t and then he did.” Lucifer answered you in a clipped short tone and he stared straight ahead. 

“Oooh you killed him. Wild. He must have been a real jackass then.” You mumbled as the two of you walked up to the hostess’s podium. The hostess stared up at Lucifer with wide eyes, obviously checking him out. This was going to be a common occurrence in your relationship you observed. You wouldn’t call yourself particularly jealous, at least not without good reason. It’s not that you were jealous now. It’s just that you were on your _first date_ with _your_ soulmate, not hers. Maybe the rest of the world could back off while you got to know the guy. 

“I have a reservation. The name’s Morningstar,” Lucifer spoke as if he was completely oblivious to the way this woman was undressing him with her eyes. To be fair, maybe this kind of thing happened often. He did have a reputation for being hot and rich. That would have a plethora of women flocking to him at any given moment. It seemed like the kind of thing one got used to, so he probably didn’t really give it a thought unless he was interested. Was he interested? You looked up at him to see that he was looking down at you. 

“What?” you asked when he didn’t look away upon being caught. 

“Nothing, you just have pretty eyes.” 

You couldn’t help the grin that spread across your face. So, he wasn’t interested. All at once you felt a little silly. It really was _not_ in your nature to be possessive… okay you were a tiny bit possessive but you were owed that much. He’s your soulmate. 

“Can I get a phone number for confirmation?” the hostess spoke. 

Lucifer seemed reluctant to look away from you to answer the hostess but he did. While he gave his number you studied his pocket square trying to get your wits about you. This was _your_ date and you weren’t going to let one hostess make you feel jealous. It’s something you’d have to get used to about Lucifer. He received a lot of attention. The hostess began to lead you towards the table. Lucifer put his hand on your lower back and it was quickly becoming your favorite way that he touched you. The spot where his hand touched your back was extremely hot. All the attention in your body was on that one spot. You were not a woman who got riled up easily but something about his gentle dominance and presence at your side was just… it was sexy. Your whole face was hot with arousal and a bit of embarrassment because here you were getting hot and bothered by a hand on your back. It’s like you were some kind of sexually repressed Victorian woman out with her betrothed without a chaperone. Why was this so scandalous to you? 

Lucifer pulled out your chair for you as you arrived at the best table in the house. 

“You’re waiter will be right over,” the hostess purred, looking only at Lucifer. You stifled your urge to roll your eyes at her. 

“So,”Lucifer began, “Are all of your questions biblical?”

“No. I have non-biblical ones…They’re just not as interesting,” you admitted to him. 

“Alright then it’s my turn. What’s your catch?” 

“Huh?” 

“I’m assuming you’re not a ward of my father, so there has to be another catch to you otherwise you’re too good to be true.” 

“Oh… uh well… I’m afraid of failure so much so that I will just… not do anything,” you answered, “It’s like paralyzing.” 

“Oh come on. Something juicier than that. That’s not likely to affect us.” 

“Haha!” you laughed in a rueful tone as you thought about that weakness of yours, “See that’s where you’re wrong. I’m currently waiting to see how the whole you rejecting me after meeting me is going to manifest in me… because you see um, I wasn’t looking for my soulmate partially because I was afraid that things wouldn’t work out and I’d be alone.”

“But we’re giving it a try now.” 

“Yes, but you did make me realize that fear for a better part of a day, so stay tuned to see how that manifests… or don’t,” you sighed, “I guess you could not stick around that’s an option too.” 

“That still doesn’t really seem like a catch. It’s more of a… consequence to my own actions. I mean a serious flaw. Something that might be a deal breaker.” 

Your eyes widened again trying to think of something else about you that usually turned people off of you, “Uhhh I don’t know then. What’s your catch?” 

You already knew of a few but you really wanted to see what he thought his biggest flaw was. It was likely the thing he hated most about himself. You despise your fear of failure. It keeps you away from a lot of very interesting opportunities and you might have realized how much you loved art much sooner if you weren’t so afraid of failing at it. So what was Lucifer’s thing that he hated about himself. 

He looked at you as if you were incredibly daft, “Darling, I’m the devil.” 

You blinked, “Yeah. I know… but we’ve talked about that. You’re not actually behind the evil on Earth… you just disagreed with your father and he kicked you out. What’s your catch though?” 

“That’s it. This isn’t just a petty squabble this is… God. I defied God.”

You nodded slowly realizing what Lucifer hated most about himself… it was himself. That was sure to be… complicated in loving him and expecting to be loved by him. 

“That’s not likely to affect me,” you smiled, “Well except that I suppose you being on Earth gave me you… so it’s not likely to affect me negatively. What’s your real catch?” 

His mouth was just the slightest bit open as he stared at you, utterly confused. It really felt like he dreamed you up. Here you were positively glowing, with your pretty eyes trained on him, and your even prettier smile lighting up your face, and you were telling him that him being the devil wasn’t a catch. It wasn’t something you were simply tolerating. How were you so perfect? It should be a crime to be so sweet and so beautiful at the same time. The moment you opened your door for him he knew he was fucked. The dress you were wearing showed off your assets and your makeup enhanced your best features. He might have asked if you were a succubus if he didn’t know every succubus by name and in every way possible. 

The waiter came over as you waited for him to answer you. He was a young man perhaps in his mid twenties and you noticed the way he looked at you as he walked up. He bit his lip as he pulled out his pen. 

“Hello, I’m Justin, I’ll be your server. What can I start you off to drink, sweetheart?"

Lucifer was momentarily distracted from your pretty face to look at the man who was looking down at you like he wanted to devour you. What an arrogant thing to do, Lucifer thought, obviously they were on a romantic dinner. So it seemed obvious that they were soulmates and that maybe he shouldn't be flirting with you. 

"Oh yes um… wow what goes with sushi?" You laughed lightly.

"Well if you don't mind a more crisp white wine then, we have Koshu. It's a Japanese white wine made from the koshu grape. It has a very clean, refreshing taste."

"Alright I'll have a glass of that and water." You answered. 

"Fantastic choice. It's really my favorite pairing," he smiled at you before turning to Lucifer. You looked at Lucifer too and realized he looked… less than amused with your waiter. 

You hid your smile behind your menu. 

Justin cleared his throat as he noticed Lucifer's expression.

"Just bring a bottle of the Kusho. I trust my _soulmate's_ judgment _._ " Lucifer answered. 

"... Right. Coming right up." He hurried to leave the table. 

"So, would you say jealousy is your catch?"

"No. Jealousy is just a byproduct of insecurity and I have nothing to be insecure about," he answered as if he truly didn't see the connection you were trying to make. It was entirely possible that he just didn't want a guy flirting with his date, it's not like he was reprimanding you. So you let it go. It's not like you had much room to talk considering how you reacted to the hostess, so you just kept smiling. 

"Of course you agreed."

"Do you consider yourself jealous?"

"I don't know," you answered truthfully, "I've always known the people I had sex with weren't mine," you shrugged, "Things might be different with you. I'll let you know when I find out."

"I suppose that's fair. Come on, give me something you're too perfect."

"I used to be a theatre kid… so I sing show tunes in the shower and will over sing the radio on occasion." You tried. 

He seemed to consider that for a moment, "Can you sing?"

"It's the only thing school actually taught me."

"Then it's not a catch; it just makes you more attractive."

"Really? Damn that usually gets people. Are you musical?"

"Of course, darling. I thought my reputation preceded me."

"Oh Lucifer, your reputation is not for being a musician, " you chuckled ruefully, "You're known for your sexcapades. I mean the reviews on Yelp are magnificent."

"I'm not sure if you're being fictitious or not."

"The reviews _are_ good. I don't know if you're on Yelp but I wouldn't be surprised."

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"... Affectionately."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome. So do you watch musicals?"

"Only the good ones."

"Hmmm, have a favorite?"

"No. However, Falsettos did nearly make me openly weep so perhaps that one. You?"

"Phantom of the Opera. I had the weirdest attachment to the Phantom when I was younger. Like I know he's the villain but you know," you shrugged. When Lucifer didn't respond you looked up at him. He was just staring at you with the most curious expression. 

"Alright look, you can't judge me for that. I mean he just needed some kindness and like the plot line that he deserved to be hunted just because he was deformed is really awful. People who live in the shadows risk becoming a part of them. Please stop looking at me like I'm crazy. Is this really the catch for you?"

"No, no it's just another attractive feature."

"Oh. Well I've never tried being unattractive on a date, sorry if I'm bad at it. Hm, my favorite song is All I Ask of You despite what I just said about the phantom. It's the sweetest duet to ever exist."

"Do you have a script?"

You giggled, "That's hot to you too?"

"Yes, and now I'm put out with you. I genuinely put my worst foot forward when we met and you've been nothing but delightful."

"Maybe the catch is you're gonna have to deal with how amazing I am." You teased. 

You laughed but Lucifer began to think that might be it. He'd never figured out how not to ruin a good thing. 

Justin came back with the wine in a bucket of ice. He seemed far more professional this time and he wordlessly poured your drinks. He took your orders. 

The conversation flowed easily as it always did. You learned lots of things about Lucifer. He was a foodie, he had a genuine love for cuisine.

"I'll cook for you some time."

"Hopefully breakfast tomorrow morning." You sipped your wine as he grinned at you. 

"Careful, darling we haven't even eaten yet," he cautioned. 

"Fine. I'll ruin the mood. Kids, how do you feel about them."

"I'm afraid I can't father children and I don't care much for the little urchins."

You let out a little sigh of relief, "I've never wanted children. Other people's kids are fine but my own? Ones I can't give back at the end of the day? Horrible, vile, worse than prison. And my mom was always like what if your soulmate wanted them and I always said no soulmate of mine would want sticky little fingerprints everywhere."

"They don’t even appreciate the finer things in life."

"Exactly, and baby proofing a home is so tacky." You wrinkled your nose at the thought of those plastic outlet covers. 

Your food came and the two of you kept talking. The topics of discussion varied widely but each discussion was more engaging than the last. You found yourself laughing with him more than you had in months. There was a rueful edge to his humor that appealed to your sarcastic nature. Most times when you met a man for the first time you struggled making conversation. They spent too much time talking about themselves, or they never talked about themselves and you had to pull every bit of information out like extracting teeth. There was a balance with Lucifer. When he asked about your art he didn’t try to tell you about how he thought about pursuing art for a very long time but chose to get a real job instead. When you talked about your journey with your art and wanting to balance creative integrity with financial need and your mental health he didn’t hit you with the misguided “fact” that some of the best artists are severely depressed. He just listened, took in the information and asked more questions based on what you said. When he had a related story he waited for you to finish your own before he told you something that blew your mind in the most nonchalant manner. For instance, Picasso was very much in hell which in and of itself… was not surprising. It was his torture that was. 

You decided to stop asking biblical questions for the night because his patience with them seemed a bit thin. Instead you asked about why he chose L.A. of all places to live, then why open a nightclub, and how he became a consultant for the LAPD. 

“So this… quirk of yours, how does it work?” you asked, grabbing a sashimi with your chopsticks as you waited for him to respond. 

“Well, I ask someone what they want and they tell me.”

“And it works on everyone?”

“Mostly everyone. It doesn’t work on the Detective.” 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t know, but she also makes me vulnerable. I suspect that’s a byproduct of the Detective being the first human I really let into my life in any substantial way.” 

“...Oh. So … you two are close?” you tried to sound nonchalant as you asked that, dipping the sashimi in soy sauce to occupy your gaze. 

“She’s my best friend.” 

You hummed, you didn’t really know what that meant when it came to Lucifer yet. He could just as easily mean to say that she was a friend he occasionally fucked, which whatever fine, but you wanted to know that going in. In order to keep from saying something you’d regret 

“You’re making a face. What’s the face about?” 

You shook your head as you covered your mouth before speaking around the food in your mouth, “Nothing. Keep talking.”

He seemed incredibly amused as he continued speaking, “Like I said she’s my best friend who has already found her soulmate, and she’s immune to all of my charms so even when I was interested in sleeping with her she wasn’t on board.” 

You hurried to finish what was in your mouth so you could speak again, “So wait, you’re sex appeal is just because your the devil.” 

“Well, I’d like to think I’m also quite handsome, but yes. My very presence draws the desire out of you humans.” 

“Okay, and Detective Decker makes you vulnerable… but wait Zachary shot you while she was there. Does she have to be like touching you?”

“No. It’s truly a mystery to me why I left that situation unscathed. The Detective still makes me vulnerable, outside of that one instance.”

“You’ve gotten hurt recently,” your voice rose an octave from stress. 

“Yes, shot in the leg. Detective Decker thinks you’re the reason the bullet didn’t affect me.” 

“What do you think?” 

“I don’t know,” he answered simply, “I just know it was helpful in saving your life. I try not to look a gift horse in the mouth.” 

“Well, now I wonder if the way I’m feeling right now is because of your affect on people or if it’s truly because I find you attractive.” 

“Do tell me more about how you’re feeling, love.” 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Ask me about my desires then. See what happens,” you invited 

He narrowed his eyes just a bit at you as he took a dip of his wine without breaking eye contact. “What do you desire?” he asked at length. 

It was such a weird feeling. You wanted to tell him. You wanted to tell him but not so badly that you couldn’t resist the urge. It was like when someone is having a conversation and they bring up a topic that you’re passionate about it. You _want_ to speak, but you could just as easily keep your mouth shut. He raised his eyebrows as the two of you looked at each other and you didn’t speak. 

“A little complicated, I see. I expect nothing less from my soulmate. Come on, love, what do you desire?” 

There was that feeling again, the desire to speak to tell him that you wanted very badly to get him back to your place and fuck him until the sun came up. However it wasn’t hard to keep your mouth shut. 

“See it’s weird because I feel like I want to tell you… but I also can just as easily stay quiet about it.” 

“Curious,” he mused quietly, looking at you with wide curious eyes. 

“It’s a relief. You can’t know my every desire. I live and die by my air of mystery.” 

“How am I supposed to give you your every desire then?”  
“Guess and I’ll tell you what pleases me.” 

“Dessert then?” 

The rest of your dinner date was glorious. You never did circle back around to talking about your desires or why you were resistant to his charms. It did suffice to make you believe that you were honestly attracted to him. It wasn't just his supernatural aura that had you crossing your legs firmly over the other as if to smother the growing heat between your legs. It was the way he looked at you that was really stoking the flames. You caught him peering down at your cleavage but more importantly it was the eye contact, the glances to your lips. When the check came around Lucifer took the bill without even giving you a chance to pretend that you might take it. His wallet was out and cash was in the envelope. It's not that you were only interested in rich men… it's just that the prospect of financial security made you wet and here he was not even blinking at a bill that was probably hundreds of dollars.

As the two of you left, Lucifer's hand was back on your lower back again. It was to keep you at his side, and within his reach. When you were out of his reach he was stricken with this deep desire to have you close. However, even once you were by his side he had the strangest urge to get you even closer. He wanted you in his arms, perfectly safe, and perhaps happy to be there. He would find a way to give you the world if you asked for it. It was jarring just how strongly he felt about you in a few hours. There was just something so… good about you. As he pulled up to your house you turned to him. 

"Wanna come inside for your flowers?" You asked with a little smile.

"I would like to come in." He answered precisely so as not to lie. The flowers were yours, that wasn't the reason he was coming in. Your lingering gaze was the reason he was coming in and the way you looked in your dress tonight. There was mischief in your eyes that spoke volumes to him.

He followed you into your home and waited patiently for you to turn off the alarm. You took off your heels next not wanting to damage the floors.

"You strike me as a solitary person," he mentioned as he looked around your home. It seemed very suited to the needs of one person. You had a small living room area the rest of the space was dedicated to your art. He was also aware that you had an office.

"It's kinda by necessity. I work a lot, but uh I have friends. We just don't usually hang out here."

"Do you love what you do?"

"More than anything else. It's my first love. I used to say my craft was my soulmate. That's your competition I guess," you joked turning to go back towards the kitchen. 

You could hear him following you. 

"Hm, I quite like how these flowers look on your counter. How about you keep them?"

"You're far too kind."

"It's nothing."

He stood right in front of you, putting you between the counter and him. There was still a little less than a foot of space between the two of you. That was far too much space for your liking. You reached out and grasped the lapel of his jacket and pulled him closer. He rested his hand on the counter on either side of you.

"Hmm, I think your devilish charms are working on me now. Ask me what I want."

"What do you want?" He obliged. 

You gave in and told him, "To have you between my legs until sunrise tomorrow."

"Do you really think you can last that long darling?"

"Oh no the question is do _you_ think you can last that long?"


End file.
